ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Krag
Krag is a yeti that lives in the Never-Realm. He was initially thought to be a beast that guards the Traveler's Tree, but is revealed to be the last Yeti, whose tribe was killed by the Blizzard Samurai. History The Traveler's Tree Upon learning about the Traveler's Tree from a young boy, Cole decided to head there in a desperate attempt to redeem himself for losing the Traveler's Tea the first time he came to the Never-Realm. He came across a dead tree which he mistakes for the Traveler's Tree, unaware that the bridge he stood on was about to give way before Krag appeared, and saved him by charging at him. Krag's Lament Cole assumed Krag's charging was a threat, and fought him until he was struck by a branch. Krag later took Cole to his cave where he later slipped out to get some food for him. When he came back, Cole fights him, eventually using his Earth Punch to trap him under a stalactite. He then prepared to make his escape. When he came across Krag's room, he learns that Krag was the last of his kind, and chose to befriend him as the best way to defeat him. After getting the stalactite off of him and offering his friendship, Krag excitedly hugged him before taking him to the Traveler's Tree by carrying him on his back. When they came back the cave, Jay and Nya assumed he was a threat, and prepared to attack before Cole stopped them, and extended his friendship with Krag to them. After giving them all a tight hug and being offered to come with them, Krag places a branch down into the snow, then letting out a roar for his fallen family. After this, Krag accepts Cole's hand as they prepare to head back to the Great Lake. My Enemy, My Friend While heading back to Great Lake, Krag watched Jay, Cole, and Nya snowboard on some ribs before he joined them by rolling down the hill. Unfortunately, their fun was interrupted when Krag senses something, and he beckons them to hide before Boreal passed by, heading for the village. They arrive too late and come across Kai, who couldn't stop the dragon due his weak powers before he suggests they find and repair the Land Bounty, a decision even Krag agreed to with a roar, scaring Kai in the process. A Fragile Hope While walking along an icy field to try and find the Land Bounty, Krag sniffs something out, and they discover it is the wolves the Ninja encountered before Jay comes up with a plan, which turns out to be to just run from them, until they came across the Land Bounty which Krag bounces to to get the door open before Nya and Jay scare them off by blowing up a fire extinguisher. While Nya attempted to fix the Bounty, Cole and Krag kept a lookout in case the wolves would come back, and they do so. While Nya tried to get the Bounty to start, Krag throws back a few wolves until the Bounty starts, and he gets in before it drives off, cheering for the Bounty's repair. Once and for All Krag and Jay were playing Lava Zombies, Krag was excited at this and quickly became addicted. Jay begged Cole to help him on playing his turn but Cole reminds him of what making Krag would bring. Krag enforced this warning with a glare, causing Jay to back off. Very soon, Kai tells that they are approaching the Ice Emperor's Castle. After everyone buckles up, Krag keeps playing his game until Cole tells him to buckle in and threatens to take away his gaming rights, something the latter complies with. Soon Nya alerts the team that something big is approaching the Land Bounty, Krag and the others are warned that is Boreal. Despite resistance from Kai, Boreal eventually seizes the cannon and destroys it. Krag is worried when Nya eventually stuns Boreal for a good amount of time while he and the Ninja get their emotions back together. Awakenings After managing to incapacitate the beast, they discover it was made of Ice and Nya tells them that the Ice Emperor could only be Zane, something that shocked Krag and the others. After The Ninja decided to warn Lloyd, Boreal regain strength and attacked, causing Krag and the other to lose the bounty in the process. Krag watched as Kai regained his power and destroyed the dragon. After Zane incapacitates Vex, Krag was with the rest of the Ninja, Grimfax and Kataru before watching the reunited Ninja hug. When they had to go home, Krag gave Cole one more tight hug before he left, and was comforted by Sorla before watching Lloyd head through the portal. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *119. "The Traveler's Tree" *120. "Krag's Lament" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *126. "A Fragile Hope" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Notes *It is unknown how he survived the Annihilation of the Yeti, but he is shown to have a scar by his left eye. *He appears to have some grip of human speech, as he was able to say "friend." *He has a good sense of smell. *He is the third bigfig to appear in ''Ninjago, the first two being Dogshank and Killow. **However, he was originally intended to be a small creature which would have been in product.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1203770437064417280 *Similar to the Craglings, Krag's name is a pun on "crag," a type of rock. Gallery Screenshot 20190913-222053.png Screenshot 20190913-222408.png|Cole and Krag Screenshot 20190913-223053.png Screenshot 20190913-222651.png|Krag meets Jay and Nya. Screenshotter--NinjagoSeason11pisode22inenglish-9’43”.jpg Screenshot 20190914-212110.png Screenshot 20190914-212024.png Screenshot 20190914-211815.png Screenshot 20190914-210139.png Screenshot 20190914-204331.png IMG_7295.JPG IMG_7293.JPG IMG_7292.JPG Screenshot 20191014-091915.png Krag Play Now.png 5320994F-13E2-4008-8F5A-4CA8FD74B774.jpeg|Krag watches as the Ninja embrace. E9B1F869-8345-4D4A-A636-E83242DDDAE6.jpeg|Being sad to see Cole go. 91A0565B-FFBE-4B34-9661-E0764321FBF2.jpeg|Sorla comforts Krag. KragDotD.jpeg|A drawing of Krag by Tommy Andreasen Land Bounty Move.png References Category:Creatures Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Males